


i should be over all the butterflies (but i'm so into you)

by periwinkledreams



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinkledreams/pseuds/periwinkledreams
Summary: it's their fourth anniversary and woojin receives unexpected gifts from jihoon.





	i should be over all the butterflies (but i'm so into you)

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually an old work i wrote for another ship from my other fandom back in 2015. with a few changes and additions here and there, and a new title taken from paramore's lyrics, i turned it into a tooth-rotting 2park fluff. short but so much saccharin, enjoy.

 

It's morning and Woojin wakes up only to find the other side of the bed empty, leaving no trace of his boyfriend. It’s weird, he thinks, because he has always been the one who wakes up before Jihoon does, the latter being a heavy sleeper that he is.  As he tries to open his eyes completely, he sees a bright yellow post-it note on the corner of the drawer next to the bed. Woojin sits right up and reads it.

 

_good morning, Woojin! happy 4th year! ^__^_

_go get your sexy ass off the bed and have the anniversary breakfast with me. love ya <3_

 

A smile immediately creeps onto Woojin’s face. Of course he remembers that today mark as his and Jihoon’s fourth anniversary since they got together. He just doesn’t expect his adorable boyfriend to act this sweet at what? Eight in the morning? Moreover, it’s Saturday and Jihoon usually doesn’t wake up before eleven on weekends. Woojin is really excited, though, of what awaits him. So, while grinning like an idiot in love (he is), Woojin gets up from the bed and walks out of the room.

The view that welcomes him in the kitchen can’t get any better. Jihoon has his back facing Woojin, seemingly cooking something with a pink apron hugging his body perfectly. His butt looks so inviting that Woojin wants to squeeze them (just who has a sexy ass here?). His boyfriend is humming a song from his favorite singer with that sweet and delicate voice of his that Woojin loves so much. Woojin thinks he doesn’t mind waking up to this view every day for the rest of his life.

He makes his way to Jihoon and wraps his arms around the other’s slender waist, startling him.

“Woojin! Oh my god, you startled me!” Jihoon says dramatically as he turns his body around to face his boyfriend.

“Sorry, babe. And good morning. Happy anniversary.” Woojin places his lips on Jihoon’s soft ones.

Jihoon smiles into the kiss, wrapping his hands around the younger’s neck. It’s a sweet and gentle one, the kind of kiss he loves the most. Not that he doesn’t love it when Woojin kisses him passionately and involves some tongue, though. But well, as long as it’s Woojin, he loves the kiss no matter how it is.

“I love you.” Woojin says when he pulls away from the kiss. He then rests his forehead against Jihoon’s, eyes staring at the latter’s with so much love and adoration.

Jihoon looks back at Woojin and gives his breathtaking smile that reaches his eyes. “I love you too, Woojin. So much.”

They stay in that position for a good five minutes, enjoying each other’s presence until Woojin decided to speak.

“Now, what’s for the anniversary breakfast? I’m starving.”

“Way to ruin a moment, Park.” Jihoon scowls, but nonetheless getting back to his previous disturbed work. “I’m making us a special breakfast. Go sit down and wait like a good boyfriend you are.”

Woojin gladly obeys, making his way to the dining table and sitting down on one of the chairs that gives him the best view of his currently cooking boyfriend. He is indeed a very lucky guy, he thinks to himself, because he has Park Jihoon as his boyfriend. Jihoon is a very good looking guy, that fact is obvious. With those bright and crystal eyes, long eyelashes, cute button nose, and pink plump (and oh so kissable) lips, he manages to look handsome, beautiful and cute all at the same time. But Jihoon’s personality is and has always been what draws Woojin in the most. Despite his reserved self, Jihoon is very kind-hearted, loving, and affectionate towards the people around him. He takes really good care of them, and of course Woojin is not an exception.

Unbiasedly speaking, Jihoon is basically beautiful inside and out, the kind of person that everyone can’t help but grow fond of. He is like… a burst of everything good in this life. Woojin often wonders what did he do in his past life to deserve someone like Jihoon, because really, how can someone so perfect fall for someone like him?

“Woojin…? Hey, earth to Woojin!” Jihoon’s voice jolts Woojin back to reality. The former is now standing in front him, placing two glasses of orange juice on the table. “What are you thinking about?”

“You.” Woojin answers before even thinking, earning a pretty pink color across Jihoon’s cheeks.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You love it,” Woojin grins, making Jihoon blush more. _Ugh, why is he so adorable???_

“Aish… Come one, let’s eat before they get cold. You said you’re starving.”

Woojin looks at the foods served in front of his eyes. It really is a special breakfast, apparently. There are pork soup with rice, _ssiat hotteok_ , and _yooboo joomeoni,_ all Busan’s specialty food looking perfectly tasty and tempting. Suddenly Woojin feels so warm inside. Well, it’s just food, Woojin knows, but it’s the ones coming specifically from his hometown and it’s so nice to know that Jihoon made an effort to cook them all to start their anniversary. It makes Woojin feel like he is home, even though he always feels like home whenever he is with Jihoon.

“How’d you know how to make all of these?”

“Well, there are thousands of recipes on Google if you’re not aware of that,” there’s a pause and Woojin raises his eyebrow at Jihoon, “And... I might or might have not asked your mom for a help yesterday.”

“God, you’re too good to be true. No wonder my mom loves you more than she loves me.”

That earns the cutest grin from Jihoon and Woojin can’t help but takes his arm to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair.

After that, the snaggletoothed boy wastes no time to dig into the food. Soon, what can be heard is the sound of Woojin munching and Jihoon’s reminding him “Woojin, eat slowly! You’ll choke”, which only receives a grin from his boyfriend. When they are finally done, Jihoon gets up to clean the table while Woojin slumps against his seat, feeling too full.

“Thank you, babe, for cooking all of these.” Woojin says when his boyfriend comes back to his seat, his hand finds its way on top Jihoon’s.

 “It’s my pleasure,” He responds, smiling sweetly. “Oh, and I have a present for you! Well, presents,”

 “What? Ugh, Jihoon, I should’ve prepared something for you too. Now I feel like a terrible boyfriend. I’m so sorry.”

Jihoon shakes his head, “No, it’s okay, Woojin. I think my presents can be beneficial for us both.”

Woojin smirks, “Oh, really? What are they?”

Then Jihoon takes out something out of his apron’s big front pocket. It’s a pale pink paper, Woojin notices, but he has no idea what it is.

“Here,” Jihoon shoves the paper towards Woojin and the brunette immediately takes it.

It reads “Jihoonie’s Love Coupons” at the top of the page. The rest of the paper is divided neatly into around fifty squares, each has either “1 Hug” or “1 Kiss” written in red marker. Woojin chuckles at the sight, because really, what could possibly be cuter than his 21-year-old boyfriend giving him love coupons as their fourth anniversary gift? Not that he is complaining, though.

“Sooo…? What do you think?” Jihoon asks. Woojin turns his gaze from the paper towards his boyfriend, who now has both of his arms on top of the table, resting his face on the palms.

“You’re too adorable, baby. Are you sure you’re turning 22 in a few months?”

“Yes, I am.” Jihoon giggles adorably, and Lord, Woojin wonders how it is possible to still feel butterflies in his stomach at the sight and sound of his boyfriend’s small laughter even after all these years.

“There are 25 hug coupons and 25 kiss coupons there. All will be valid until 23:59 tonight.” Jihoon says.

_God, is his boyfriend for real?!_

“C’mere,” Woojin beckons his boyfriend to come sit on his lap and Jihoon gladly obeys. He settles himself on top of Woojin’s thighs, hands immediately put around the other’s neck. “I think I deserve more than 25 hugs and kisses, Jihoon.”

“You don’t think they’re enough?”

“No,” Woojin shakes his head, “I can never get enough of hugging and kissing you. I can never get enough of you.”

“Cheeseballs,”

Woojin wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist then rests his head on the junction where his neck and shoulder meet, inhaling the latter’s scent. “Silent please, babe. I’m using my first hug coupon.”

“Okay,” the brunette-haired guy replies as he tightens his hug around his boyfriend, a smile making its way to his face.

 

Let’s just say Woojin spends the rest of the day making the most out of his coupons (and it’s definitely more than 25 hugs and 25 kisses).

**Author's Note:**

> i know i should've continued working on my wip(s) but work has been taking a toll on me u_u  
> anyways, hmu on twitter @winkchamnet and let's cry over 2park and their excessive amount of pda together! :-)


End file.
